Best of Both Worlds
by EternalEntity
Summary: Here is another xover between StarTrek: Voyager and KOTOR. This was a story that I wrote back in the beginning of the year... R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from StarTrek: Voyager or KOTOR. All I own is my character Kira.**

**"Prologue."**

Lightsabers clashed and sparks flew as I blocked the fierce blows of Malak's crimson red lighsaber.

" You cannot hide from what you once were Revan."

I snarled. " I'm not Revan anymore!" I screamed in pain as lightning spread across my body.

" Bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth. Malak laughed evily.

" Hero. Villian. Savior. Conquer. You are all things, Revan. But you are nothing. You belong to neither the Darkness or the Light. You will forever stand alone Revan."

'_There is no emotion, There is peace.'_ I repeated the first line of the Jedi code. Malak laughed at me.

" Still relying on that pathetic Jedi code to control your emotions Revan?" He force pushed me across the room. Suddenly, a timefracture opened and pulled me out of my timeframe.

"Frack!" I swore loudly.

The spinning, flashing lights over-whelmed me. The last thing I saw was Malak, laughing triumphantly.

* * *

A/N: Prologues up. Currently working on later chapters. 


	2. Voyager

**A/N: I do not own StarTrek Voyager or Kotor. Kira is the only character I own.**

**Chapter 1:**

**'_Voyager'_**

Laying on the cold, metal floor of _Voyager_, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. _' Alright, where the hell am I?'_ I scowled. Realizing that I might be discovered, I opened myself to the force and put up a barrier to mask my lifesigns. I sighed as I stood up and activated my stealth field generator._ ' Well, it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Might as well familiarize myself with this ship.'_ I headed towards the door that lead to the corridor. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I would be dectected. I smirked as I looked around the ship. _' This ship is amazing. Carth would absolutely love to piliot a ship like this.'_ I sighed. How the hell was I going to get back to my time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 days had passed since I had found myself on the ship called _Voyager._ I had become familiar enough with the ship by watching the crew work. I was walking down to engineering when I stopped dead in my tracks. Something wasn't right. My hands immediately flew to the hilts of my twin lightsabers. Had the crew finally decected me? I shook my head to clear any thoughts. I had to keep an open mind. I didn't know if the crew had dectected me or not. Suddenly, my stealth field generator flickered off and the ships intruder alert alarms were blaring.

" Fierfek! I need to find someplace to hide!" I unclipped my sabers from my belt and sprinted down the grey corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Janeway stood on her bridge frowning. She looked around at all her officers before speaking.

" How the hell did we get a stowaway on board?"

Tom Paris turned toward Captain Janeway and shook his head.

" Commander, take a security team down to deck 11 and apprehend our 'guest'." Janeway turned to her first officer.

" Aye Captain. Tom, Tuvok. Your with me." Chakotay started towards the turbolift. Tom and Tuvok both nodded and silently followed Chakotay into the turbolift.

" Deck 11." Tom said.

" Ready weapons. We don't know who we are dealing with." Chakotay frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sprinting down the corridor as fast as I could without using my force powers, I looked around frantically for a place to hide. I frowned as I continued running until I ran head on into a force field.

"Damn. This is not good." I muttered. I started to back away from the force field. But just as my luck would play it, I backed into another damn force field.

" Fierfek! Why me!" I rolled my eyes and gripped the hilts of my sabers, ready for battle.

The three senior officers stepped out of the turbolift, phasers in hand.

" Over there. Looks like our 'guest' got trapped by the force fields the Captain put up." Tom pointed towards me.

I turned as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps._ 'Damn. My luck just ran out.'_ I frowned as the three officers approached me. I glared at them as I crossed my arms over my chest, with my lightsabers hidden beneith my arms.

" How the hell did you get aboard our ship?" Chakotay glared at me.

I returned his glare more intensly. " Let me out first and I'll explain how I got here." I jabbed a finger into the force field, causing it to flicker. Chakotay looked at Tuvok to lower the force field.

Tuvok nodded and took out his tricorder and deactivated the force field holding me prisoner. Chakotay took a step towards me carefully.

" If you have any weapons, please hand them over now."

I rolled my eyes and quickly muttered and insult at him in huttese. Chakotay took another step forward and glared at me.

"Care to repeat that little comment?"

I sighed. " It wasn't an insult okay? It was just…Damn it!" '_Wow. Way to lie, Kira. Way to lie.'_

Chakotay stretched out his arm with his palm up.

" Weapons. Now."

My upper lip curled in anger slightly. "Fine."

I put both saber hilts into Chakotay's hand. My mechanical hand clicked violently.

" I think that we better take our 'guest' down to see the Captain." Tuvok cut into the glaring contest between the first officer and myself. Chakotay blinked.

" Right. This way. Now move." He gently pushed me infront of Tom, Tuvok and himself. Frusteration set in, causing me to swear in languages that none of the officers had heard before. Chakotay sighed. _' This woman will surely annoy me to no end.'_ He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was brought to the Captains ready room. The captain smiled as I was led in by Chakotay,Tom and Tuvok.

" Good work Commander. Did she explain why she was here?"

Chakotay sighed. " No Captain, unfortunately she wasn't being cooprative." He glared at me. I shrugged and smirked at him.

" Permission to speak freely Captain." Chakotay cut into the silence.

Janeway looked up. "Permission granted."

He shot me another look before speaking. " With all due respect Captain, I think that we should contain our 'guest' in the brig for the time being." My mechanical hand clicked more violently than ever._ ' There is no emotion. There is peace.'_ I repeated the first line of the Jedi code several times to try and control my anger. _' There is no emotion. There is PEACE, Dammit!'_ I mentally bit down on the word 'Peace.' I breathed in deeply and shot Chakotay a warning look. Obviously the Captain noticed this because she told Chakotay to go check on their chief engineers progess on modifing the ' Warp Core.' What ever that was. Before he left, Chakotay shot me one last look. I scowled and bit down on my lip until I tasted blood in my mouth.

Captain Janeway smiled at me while she made herself some coffee.

" Would you like some?"

I shook my head and sighed. " Do you think that it would be possible for me to get my weapons back?"

Janeway sat down in her chair and sighed. " Not yet I'm afraid. We still need to inspect your weapons first."

I narrowed my eyes. " I'd like to help, if you don't mind. My weapons are extremely dangerous if someone who wasn't trained to use them properly were to handle them."

I waitedpatiently her response. A mild beeping came from the door before she could answer my question.

Captain Janeway looked up."Come in."

The door opened and Chakotay walked in without looking at me.

"B'Elanna is still working on the modifications Captain. But they should be done within the hour."

Janeway nodded. " Good. Now it looks like we have another problem to deal with." The Captain looked at us both. I sighed. _' Great. Now whats going to go wrong?'_ my mechanical hand started twitching randomly. _' Frack. My mechanical hand needs maintenance.'_ I scowled as I made a mental note to ask Captain Janeway if she would have one of her engineers to take a look atmy mechanicalhand.

* * *

A/N: Did some editing to Chapter 1. Will try and update more frequently. I'm always open to suggestions for future chapters! 


	3. Apologies

**A/N: This chapter is basically diologue. Nothing really too exciting. Next chapter will have more action in it. I promise.**

_Kudara:_ Thanks for the info and the reviews! And I'll fix the typo on B'Elannas name when I have the time. And to answer your question about Kiras extreme reaction to Chakotay..I'm making them hate each other until the middle of this chapter. XD 

**Standard disclaimer goes here.**

**Chapter 2**

**_'Apologies.'_**

Peering out the window of the quarters the Captain provided, I frowned. _' A new life as been force upon me, so I might as well live it.'_ I slumped down in a nearby chair and sighed _' I'd enjoy living this new life more if one of my own crew had come through the time fracture with me..'_ My door alarm interupted my thoughts. I bit my lip.

" Come in."

The doors opened and the person I disliked most stepped into my quarters. I glared at him.

" What the hell do you want?"

He crossed his arms. " I came here to apologize, or do you want me to leave and not help you through this?" I looked away.

" Alright. Fine, apologly accepted."

I motioned with my mechanical hand to the chair across from me. " Have a seat. I want to explain a few things."

He nodded and sat down. I took a deep breath and laughed. " Where to start?"

Chakotay smiled. " Why don't you start with your past?"

Some of the colour drained from my face. That was a subject that I'd rather keep to myself. But I didn't know how to explain it to him. " I..I'd rather not talk about that, I'm sorry."

Chakotay leaned forward. " Painful memories?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I knew that I would have to tell him that I was once a Dark Lord. But not now. Maybe when I trust him more.

" Maybe I should start by explaining how I got here, up until you found me."

Chakotay nodded. "Fair enough."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I ran the events that occurred on _Voyager_ through my head, trying to figure out the best way to explain how I got here.

" Basically, the story is this; Before I found myself on _Voyager_, I was on a space station called the Star Forge. I was also in a battle against a man called Malak. My mission was to board the Star Forge and confront Malak and kill him in order for the republic to win the civil war."

Chakotay blinked. " Why was it so important for you to kill Malak?"

I frowned. " Malak has destroyed several planets and killed millions of people all for power and personal gain to boost his ego. If I hadn't gotten stuck in that blasted time fracture, Malak would be dead by now. I just hope that the republic can still destroy the Star Forge even with Malak alive." I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Chakotay put his hand on my shoulder.

" Your sounding like it's your fault, that you didn't kill Malak."

I looked up and frowned. " Of course its my fault! No one else can defeat Malak! Only I can!" I shrugged Chakotays hand off my shoulder.

" Why are you the only one who can defeat Malak?"

I thought for a moment to figure out a way to explain this without making it obvious that Malak was my former apprentice.

" I..Well..There is a reason, But it has a lot to do with my past." I leaned against the chair and hugged my knees._ ' I really wish that Carth was here..'_ I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander to my memories of the unknown planet. I missed everything and everybody that was in my timeframe. I sighed. The memory of the crew confronting me after my battle with Bastila came to me clearly. Jolee, Juhani and myself had returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ after the confrontation with Bastila. The crew was eager to know what had happened inside of the temple. Jolee did most of the explaining, But Juhani and I threw in our 2 cents worth. But the one memory out of all of them was what Carth had said after I told him I had stayed true to the light. _" I..I love you."_ He said. I sighed again and allowed myself to drift out of the memory and back into reality. I opened my eyes to find Chakotay looking at me curiously.

" Lost in thought?"

I chuckled. " More like lost in memory."

Chakotay rolled his eyes. " Why don't you go back and continue explaining what happened before we found you?"

I grinned. " Sure. After I was brought aboard _Voyager_ I decided to remain undetected. I put up a barrier to mask my lifesigns and used a stealth field generator to observe and familiarize myself with _Voyager_ without being caught. I was on board for about 5 days or so before you found me. Basically. That's it. Other than my past of course."

Chakotay blinked. " You were on board for 5 days? How did we not detect you?"

I stiffled a laugh." That is a little hard to explain. Basically I--" The ship shook violently, sending both Chakotay and I to the floor.

I shook my head. " What in hells name was that!" I crawled over to Chakotay, to make sure that he was alright.

" Chakotay?" The only response I got in return was silence.

" Damn. He's out for the moment." I looked out the window, and to my surprise and horror, the shadowy figure of the Star Forge was rapidly approaching _Voyager_.

I gaped. " My god.."

I continued to stare at the approaching figure of the Star Forge until I heard a slight groan coming from my left.

" Are you alright?" I looked at Chakotay as I helped him up.

He winced. " I think so. What in hell happened?"

I raked a hand through my light brown hair. " We're back in my timeframe…"

Chakotay looked through the window and stared at the Star Forge. " Time fracture?"

My mechanical hand clicked. " Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Chakotay frowned. " Well then, it looks like we're going to help your friends win this war."

I sighed. Great. Just my luck. Now the crew of _Voyager _is getting involved in the Jedi Civil War; and I knew it would only be a matter of time before they learn about my dark secret…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 up! I'll try and work on most of chapter 3 tonight. I don't know if I'll get to uploading it though...R&R please! 


	4. Star Forge

**A/N: There will be a fair amount of action in this chapter. And I do not own StarTrek: Voyager or KOTOR. All I own is my character Kira. This is quite a short chapter..the next chapter will be longer.**

_Kudara:_ Thanks for the reviews! I have the first 6 chapters written..But beyond that I have no ideas for the story. XP

**Chapter 3**

**"Star Forge."**

Testing the power crystals in my lightsabers, I stood in the transporter room waiting for Chakotay, Seven and Tuvok to arrive. A few minutes later the three officers stepped into the transporter room. A small grin tugged at the corner of my mouth.

" Took you long enough." I laughed.

Chakotay sighed. " Kira, is there anything we need to know before boarding the Star Forge?"

I scowled. " Yes. I need the three of you to take out the sith troopers as quick as possible while I deal with the dark jedi apprentices. And; I'll be dealing with Malak, _Alone._ Is that clear?" Chakotay opened his mouth to protest, but Tuvok beat him to it.

" It is not logical to face someone as powerful as Malak alone."

I glared at him. " Look. To hell with your damn Vulcan logic. My battle with Malak is personal. And no I won't tell you why it's a personal fight. Now let's go." I walked onto the transporter pad with the away team following me.

"Energize." Tuvok said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instantly, the away team was transported to the Star Forge. I drew my lightsabers and ignited the twin violet blades.

" The viewing platform is 2 decks above us. This way!" I ran over to the elevator with the away team following me. I pressed my hand against the cold metal door and frowned.

" It's locked. We'll have to take the long way." I whispered.

The away team activated their phaser compression rifles.

" Let's not waste any time then." Chakotay walked towards the door.

I sighed and stood in front of him. " I'll go in first. There's bound to be dark jedi in there. Once they're out of the way you can continue to follow me. For now, stay here."

Seven arched an eyebrow. " it would be more efficient if we stay together as one collective."

I glared at her. " Listen Seven, I'm leading this mission. So from now on, I deal with the dark jedi and sith apprentices by myself. Is that clear?"

She shrugged. " Perfectly."

I opened the door leading into the bows of the Star Forge. The away team and I walked through the doors leading to deck 1 of the Star Forge. I turned around as I heard the sound of the titanium doors slamming shut and locking us out of the main shuttle bay. I groaned.

" Well, this is just grand. We're locked in. But no matter, there are several more doors leading to deck 2 and the command center. This way." I opened the door and looked around and sighed. _' This isn't turning out well…'_ I thought as I spotted 3 large groups of sith troopers, apprentices and dark jedi.

" Ready your weapons, we have company!" I yelled to Chakotay, Seven and Tuvok as I lunged toward the lead dark jedi, with my violet lightsabers blazing.

" When will this damn wave of troops, apprentices and dark jedi end?" I could barely hear Chakotay complaining over the blaster fire and the humming of several lightsabers, including my own.

" Damned if I know! So why the hell are you asking me!" I said as I pulled one of my lightsaber blades out of the chest of a dark jedi. The door leading to the viewing platform was now in my sight.

" There's the door!" I yelled as I took down the last of the apprentices and dark jedi.

I breathed heavily. " That's the last of them." I walked toward the door leading to the viewing platform, and I was about to open it when I felt Chakotay put his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. " This is where we part ways. Go back to _Voyager_. The crew shouldn't of gotten involved in the civil war. I'm going to face Malak alone."

Chakotay crossed his arms and glared at me. " Like hell you are. The three of us are coming with you."

I shook my head. " No. I'm not letting all of you risk your lives in a war that you were brought into by a time fracture. Please. Go back to _Voyager_."

Chakotay looked at me sternly. " No. We're coming with you."

I sighed. I knew that there would be no getting out of this argument. " Fine. But find a place to hide. And do not get in the way when I battle Malak."

Seven arched an eyebrow. " If we all fight Malak, our odds of survival will be greater."

Tuvok nodded. " I concur."

Chakotay shook his head and turned towards Seven and Tuvok. " I agree with Kira. We don't know how to fight like her. If we were to help, we'd be picked off first." I nodded in agreement with Chakotay.

I opened the door, revealing Malak standing in the center of the viewing platform, waiting patiently to continue his battle against me. The away team and I walked in, and the door immediately slammed shut, cutting off any escape route we would need. The battle, between master and apprentice, would begin again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 up! Will work on chapter 4 tonight. I don't know if I will get it up tonight or not. I'm always open to suggestions, as always! R&R please! 


	5. Master vs Apprentice

**A/N: Wow..The battle between Kira and Malak was hard to write.. But I think I got it down pat! (",)**

**Warning: MAJOR character deaths!**

**Chapter 4**

**" Master vs Apprentice."**

Gripping the hilts of my lightsabers, I approached Malak for the last time. I saw Chakotay, Seven and Tuvok setting up in different locations to get a clear shot at Malak incase I needed help. I smirked as Malak turned towards me.

" You managed to get back." There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

I scoffed. " Surprised?"

Malak grinned evily and ignited his lightsaber. " Not really. Now fate has given me a second chance to kill you and become the true Dark Lord."

I ignited my twin violet blades. " No matter what you do Malak, you are doomed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malak snarled and lunged at me. I easily parried his attack, and slashed at his legs with my left lightsaber. Malak countered my attack and swung at my head, forcing me to raise one of my sabers to avoid being decapitated. He swung at my left while shooting lightning at me. with reflexes more superior than a normal human being, I raised one of my sabers to counter-attack the lightning. I swung at Malaks jaw plating, cutting through the metal and burning the remaining bits of Malaks jaw. Malak winced in pain, but did not scream. He swung his lightsaber at my neck, forcing me to block and leave my torso unprotected. Our lightsabers locked, and I pushed against him with all my strength to win the dead lock. Malak grinned evily and force pushed me toward tanks filled with dead, jedi. I skidded across the floor and slammed into one of the tanks. I shook my head to keep my focus, which gave Malak the opprotunity to try and kill me. I saw him lunge at me, and at the last second, I raised my lightsaber to meet his, mere inches away from my face.

Malak looked at me and grinned evily. " You cannot defeat me here Revan. The Star Forge fuels my power and heals the wounds you inflict on me."

I glared at him. " You'll do anything to win, won't you Malak? Just like you did when you fired on my ship, when the Jedi sent that strike team over to capture me. You know what Malak? You may seem powerful and someone to be feared, but deep down, your just a coward who doesn't know to handle power!"

I kicked out and hit him square in the stomach, sending him back across the floor and landing in the middle of the viewing platform, where the battle first started. I stood up quickly and lunged at him, bringing my lightsaber down towards his head, forcing him to block. I quickly spun and grazed his right side with my lightsaber. I smirked at him.

" I thought you were a better swordsman than this Malak."

He growled at me and aimed a blow at my left shoulder, I easily parried it and struck out with one of my twin blades at his right side, where I has just hit him. He countered my attack and swung at my left hand, burning some of the mechanical components of my hand. I glared at him.

He laughed. " Do you remember when I gave you that mechanical hand from when we were sparring, so many years ago?"

I ignored his taunt and struck out at his jaw plating again, causing him to raise his lightsaber to prevent me from damaging any vital components of his metal jaw plating. I dropped down to one knee and kicked out with my other leg and dumped him onto his back

I scoffed at him. " Didn't you learn anything when you were training under me? You're a fool Malak!"

He glared at me and scrambled to his feet., and shot sith lightning at me, which I easily blocked. I flipped over him and slashed at his back, he quickly raised his lightsaber behind his head and blocked my atttack. I dove to the left, catching him off guard, I threw my lightsaber at his right side, hitting him above the spot where I hit him last time. I quickly got to my feet and waited for his attack.

He snarled at me and unleashed a force wave that sent me flying across the room. I landed on my back and slid a few centemetres and stopped near Seven. Force propelling his jump, Malak raised his lightsaber to split me from head to toe. I saw Seven raise her phaser compression rifle and fired several shots at Malaks head, which were easily deflected. Malak landed right in front of Seven and I, and spun on his right foot and plunged his lightsaber into Sevens mid section. Anger welled up inside me, I lunged at Malak and swung as hard as I could at his head. Again, he easily parried my attack and aimed a blow at my left side.

I kicked Malaks lightsaber out of his hand and force pushed it across the room, unfortunately it landed near Tuvok, who tried to grab the weapon before Malak could retrieve it. Malak snarled and lunged for his lightsaber. A centemetre out of his reach, Tuvok moved closer to grab Malaks lightsaber. In mid air, Malak called his lightsaber to him, and using the force, he landed in front of Tuvok. Malak knew that if he were to kill Tuvok, my anger would consume me. Then, Malak triumphantly stabbed Tuvok through the chest. My anger shot through the roof. I lunged at Malak, and with all my hatered fuelling my attack, I swung as hard as I could and split him from his right shoulder to his left. I turned off my lightsabers and ran over to Seven, I already knew that Tuvok was dead, but I hoped that there could be a chance for me to save Seven. Frantically, I tried my best to heal Seven, but I did so to no avail. I sunk to my knees and curled my mechanical hand into a fist and slammed it into the floor, denting it.

" DAMN IT!" I screamed with rage.

I quickly recited the jedi code in my mind to calm myself. Chakotay walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

" There was nothing you could have done, they died trying to help you." He said quietly.

I stood up and sighed. " I know, but damn it! I told them to stay out of the way!"

I raked a hand through my hair and thought for a moment. " What will Captain Janeway say?" I whispered.

Chakotay breathed deeply. " We'll worry about that when the time comes. Let's get out of here."

I hung my head. " Alright."

I headed towards the elevator that would take us to the main shuttle bay where we could transport off the Star Forge. Chakotay followed me in silence, not wanting to upset me anymore than I was. Suddenly I felt a disturbance in the force. I reached out to try and find what was causing the slight ripple in the force that I was feeling.

Chakotay looked at me with concern. " What is it?"

I frowned. " I don't know. Get back on _Voyager_, and tell Captain Janeway if I'm not back in an hour, then leave."

Chakotay shook his head. " I won't allow that."

I glared at him. " Look. This is my decision. Not yours, not the Captains. Mine. If I want to investigate something alone, then I will. I sure as hell don't need your opinion right now. So just go. Get out of here before the republic destroys the station."

Chakotay sighed and crossed his arms. " Look Kira, I know your still upset about Seven and Tuvoks deaths, but you shouldn't go alone, no matter what you think. That is an order."

I crossed my arms. " Who the hell are you to pull rank on me? I know this station better than anyone! Just..just go. Okay? To be honest. I need some time alone after what happened. Please. Just this once. I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing Chakotay, please trust me on this."

Chakotay sighed. " You've got an hour. If your not back by then, I'm coming after you."

I grinned. " See you in an hour."

I ran through the doors leading to deck 1 and the doors instantly shut behind me.

Chakotay sighed. " I sure hope she knows what the hell shes doing…"

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. Chapter 4 took way longer to write than I thought...Oh well.. And if you noticed, I made some of Revan come out of Kira...Will she turn to the darkside? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters...Muhahaha! R&R please! Runs away. 


	6. A Disturbance in the force

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…I've been busy the past few days with school and track.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or KOTOR. Kira is all I own.**

**Chapter 5**

**"A disturbance in the force."**

I reached out with the force, trying to locate the disturbance I felt. Although I didn't feel the 'dark taint' within me grow, I continued on through the decks of the Star Forge, killing any remaining sith on aboard. I reached the room where the disturbance was coming from. I opened the door revealing a 7-foot tall droid with alien organs embedded into its structure. I arched an eyebrow. _' What in the name of hell is that!'_ suddenly, the droid 'awoke'. I narrowed my eyes.

" Who the hell are you?"

the droid coughed violently, obviously the alien lungs were not properly adapted to its droid systems. " I am General Grievous. Where is Lord Malak?"

I crossed my arms. " Malak is dead. I killed him."

Grievous stepped forward and coughed again. " Then I am under your command, my master."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " Very well. Did Malak equip you with any weapons?"

Grievous laughed. " Lord Malak has trained me in your Jedi arts and has given me 4 lightsabers as weapons."

I shuddered. This droid is worse than HK. And I didn't even think that was _possible!_

"Very well. We need to get off this station before it's destroyed by the republic."

Grievous coughed again. " That will not be necessary. The republic will fail. Lord Malak made sure of that before his confrontation with you."

I blinked. "What?"

Grievous pointed to the window where all the republic ships were self-destructing simultaneously.

My eyes widened. " My god. The republic is no more."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. Couldn't really think of anything else.. and I thought it would be interesting to see who could have created Grievous. (Shrugs.) Me and my imagination…who knows what can happen when I write a story..XD 


End file.
